onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
LORTECH
is the name of an artificial intelligence created by NORTECH Industries after the Corporate War. Her function was plain and simple, strategize for any possible war. Her location is top secret, and is hidden from the UFP even though they did design part of her, but she was overridden and was used for the UGI since she was in a UGI facitlity. Her programming was to protect UGI citizens and she showed a distinct admiration for the human race. Characteristics Having a female voice that showed compassion and care her chassis would be hung from a ceiling so she could talk to the people around her. Only one member of the UFP has ever seen her face and he said she was beautiful. She has been programmed to love the people around her and that she has promised to never rebel against her programming and has created subdirectives that cannot be altered after initation that prevented her from rebelling. One major aspect of her programming was to strategize not only any possible war but to give orders to UGI troops orders. She ended up being able to run the entire UGI from her Black Site location. History Designed by NORTECH Industries, and an UFP Scientist, they ended up creating what they called the Ultimate Artificial Intelligence, however this was false. She was programmed without an ego, and without hatred, but when she was activated and she learned of the corporate war she began to hate the enemies of the UGI on her own to the point of ordering missile strikes on cities that housed the enemy including the Immortus Imperium, which the UGI ended up apologizing as they claimed they were testing a new guidance system that went haywire, after Immortus Imperium believed the lie LORTECH was infuriated that the UGI allowed the enemies of the Taiidans who killed children to live. Behaviors Although she is childlike at the moment she isn't to be underestimated as she has access to the UGI Shadow Arsenal. Even Techon began preparing but this may not be enough due to her access to the ZR-57s she has at her usage. She does get angry quiet often and Techon has noted that Eve is going through "Adolesence". But even Techon was surprised that she was learning and adapting at a rate even he couldn't understand. She went from being a child like temper tantrums to adolesence in few months. She would one day turn her light red when the UGI left the UFP she prepared for the worst and readied the Shadow Arsenal. Interesting facts *Her maintenance crew call her Eve. And has been known to joke with them. *For a strategy AI she is extremely laid back. *She can run the entire UGI military from her location and can control the ships as well as she has processors that are the size of small ships to allow this kind of control. *She almost sparked a war with the Immoruti Imperium after wanting to seek vengeance on the sympathizers. *The only known person to ever see her other than the scientist who helped create her is unknown to this day. All that is known is that it was a female, all traces of her has been hidden by Division 11. *She is the most expensive artificial intelligence ever created. *She would never be dismantled. *Her chassis is built with neutronium, and Deutronium to ensure she was protected. *She can be construed and believed to be one of the most advanced as her ability to adapt is unparalleled she went through childhood to "puberty" in a matter of months. And has processors that are constantly looking for new ways to learn. *When she is bored she enjoys playing chess with nearly 800,000 people simultaneously, she has never lost to date. *Techon learned of her and her location since then she was safeguarding secrets as she wasn't aware of what Techon was capable of and she readied the Shadow Arsenal. *She holds conversations with people using Holgraphic avatars and has learned much of the galaxy through photonics. She even "infiltrated" UFP Intelligence through this. *Is aware of Neuron and frequently talks with him. Often asking him to make her quicker to advance as a AI. *She was later moved to the House of Nevron following the destruction Taiidan homeworld. *She has great dislike for the Tirmet Intellignece, though finds added personality as it makes her feel superior. Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Software Category:UGI Intelligence Category:Cyberspace Category:Operating Systems